vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumberjack Ghost
|-|Lumberjack Ghost= |-|Archibald Corduroy= Summary Archibald Corduroy was a lumberjack who worked in the forest's of Gravity Falls, Oregon. He is the ancestor of Wendy. Over 150 years ago, Nathaniel Northwest commissioned him and the other lumber folk to build a mansion for the Northwest family, on the promise that the common folk of the town would get to share in a grand party once a year. After years of labor, the mansion was completed, however the Northwest's refused to let the common folk in as they promised, enraging Archibald. He was swept away and killed by a mudslide due to the loss of the trees, however, before he died, he placed a curse on the family, promising his return if they still did not open the party gates to the town. 150 years later, Archibald reappeared as the Lumberjack Ghost and attempted to kill the members of the Northwest family and the other rich party goers. However, Pacifica fulfilled her family's age old promise, and opened the gates to the town, letting Archibald finally achieve his "Lumber justice", and he returned to the afterlife. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Lumberjack Ghost, The Ghost of Northwest Manor, Archibald Corduroy Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Male Age: Over 150 years old (Was a full grown adult before he died this long ago) Classification: Vengeful lumberjack Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Due to being a ghost), Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (Mid-High, Regenerated from a cloud of vapors), Weapon Mastery (Of an axe), Weapon Creation (Created an axe to use), Curse Manipulation (Placed a curse on the Northwest family), Durability Negation (Can bypass conventional durability a few ways), Flight, Telekinesis, Blood Manipulation (Created blood that spewed from taxidermied animals mouths), Life Manipulation (Brought a bunch of taxidermy animals to life), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Heated up the mirror he was trapped in), Immersion (Affected Dipper through a mirror), Weather Manipulation (Conjured up a storm outside Northwest Manor), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate lightning), Energy Projection, Transmutation (Can turn people into wood), Plant Manipulation (Caused plants to spontaneously grow), Existence Erasure (Erased his plants and wood from the Manor), Resistance to Fire Manipulation/Heat Manipulation (Can pass through fire without issue and is constantly on fire himself) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be superior to his descendant Wendy. Dipper and Pacifica were too scared to fight him). Can bypass conventional durability with a few of his powers Speed: Superhuman (Kept up with Dipper and Pacifica) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Should be stronger than Wendy) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Wendy). Non-Corporeality and regeneration make him difficult to kill Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with axe, tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Double-sided axe Intelligence: Gifted (Tricked Dipper into accidentally letting him free, regularly and successfully manipulates people into doing what he wants) Weaknesses: He can be trapped in a silver mirror, however he can escape if the mirror breaks. If the Northwest Manor Gates are opened, his curse will be lifted and he will return to the afterlife. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transmutation Beam:' The Ghost fires a beam of energy that will turn its target into a wood statue of itself. *'Lumberjack's Curse:' The Ghost can place a curse on a target of it's choosing, dooming them to an undesirable fate unless they break it by agreeing to the Ghost's demands. *'Life Manipulation:' The Ghost will bring to life surrounding objects to attack his opponents or to reveal where they are hiding from him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Blood Users Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Axe Users